HAZL Hearts
by Rusty the Mouse
Summary: Rated M (not recommended for those aged below 16). An original story set in the RWBY universe. Focused on the adventures of Team HAZL and the challenges they face. Canon characters, such as teachers, from RWBY may be mentioned in passing, but will not have dialogue with the original characters I have created. Enjoy.
1. Honey

Chapter 1

Honey

"READY?!" Rattles and clicks responded to the call as weapons were loaded and guns were poised to shoot. "AIM!" A hush fell across the open field as the wielders breathed and narrowed their eyes at their individual targets. The silence before the shot was the most terrifying time for Honey Duke. It was hard to know what to expect when there were no auditory clues to help draw any logical conclusions. In moments like this, she could only see her target, her weapon, and the impossible dangers that could possibly happen when there was nothing but stillness. The final command, "FIRE!" released her bullets and Honey from her madness. Shots sounded yards away, tall grass was cut, and there was a satisfying pounding as the neat reds and whites of targets were compromised by holes.

An hour later, Honey stiffly trudged through the greenness. Standing still for so long sure left a person feeling older than they actually were. However, the discomfort she was feeling did not show on her face. She found that such expressions showed weakness, weakness she couldn't afford in battle. But, when she saw the curly black locks of her husband in the distance, Honey couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Zephyr-baby," she said sweetly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The muscles of a bodybuilder wrapped around her small waist and a deep voice with a soothing drawl tickled her ear. "Hey, freckle-face." Prickly stubble roughly rubbed against her cheek. "Did you miss me?"

Honey chuckled. "Boy, you were only gone for a hour and a half. I didn't miss you." She picked a blade of grass from his gray flannel shirt. "What did you do? Wrestle with the target?"

"It started it. Said I couldn't hit it. Sure showed it a thing or two. Filled all those rings with holes just 'cause I could."

The blonde laughed. "Well, aren't you a badass? Not that I didn't know that already," she said and she gave him a soft kiss on his pale lips, her slim arms wrapping around his neck.

Zephyr smiled down at her and his gray eyes had bits of blue. He ran his fingers along one of her braids and twirled the end between his fingers. "Did I tell you this morning that that shirt makes you look real fine?" A mischievous grin had formed and was flashing white teeth at his wife.

It was an orange flannel shirt he had seen more than a few times, but Honey gave a flirtatious smile. "I think you mentioned it once or twice." A black curl of his was being teased as she said this.

"Well, it's true," he said as if confirming a publicly known fact. He fiddled with the Velcro on one of her brown gloves and his head fell onto her shoulder. "Does it ever bother you?"

"What?"

"The ring."

"No."

"I've said it before, but you don't have to carry it with you all the time, y'know?"

"I know. You don't have to carry yers either."

She felt a smile on her shoulder. "You know I can't do that if yer carryin' yers. What kind of man would I be?"

Honey smiled and gave him a hug. She closed her eyes for a moment and allowed herself to enjoy her husband's warmth. She sighed deeply. "C'mon, let's go find the other two."

"Do we _have _to?" Zephyr whined. The blonde lightly punched him in the chest. He laughed and raised his hands defensively. "Alright! I'm going!" He then took off running and the couple raced each other through the field. Honey won because she found their teammates first despite being four inches shorter than the six-foot Zephyr.


	2. Amethyst

Chapter 2

Amethyst

Honey felt a lot heavier than she looked, so when she pounced on Amethyst in what the Faunus assumed was supposed to be a playful manner, it actually hurt a little. Not that she would ever tell Honey that. It took a lot of effort not to grunt or cry out against the assault and the brunette was a little proud of herself for not doing either of those things. "Got ya!" Honey cried, triumphant. The taller girl was jumping around and giggling like she was an elementary schoolgirl.

"Hello, Honey," Amethyst said with a bit of pep. "What's going on?"

"We were racing and Z just lost! Loser!" she shouted to her husband.

"C'mere, you!" And Honey was stolen from the Faunus' arms in a flash of gray. Amethyst watched the couple wrestle and chase each other, kicking up grass, getting stains on their clothes, and laughing. To her, they looked like puppies.

"Amy," said a smooth voice behind her. When she flipped her black hair, she saw Liberty. The corner of the boy's mouth was twitched up. That was the closest Amethyst ever saw him get to a smile.

"Hello." The Faunus grinned. "They're at it again," she told him and returned her attention to Honey and Zephyr, who were chasing each other up a hill. Then, she saw Honey push her husband and they rolled down the hill, arms wrapped around each other in what could be seen as an embrace or a scuffle.

She glanced up at her teammate. Blue eyes that were more clear than Honey's looked at the spouses. He seemed to be contemplating something, but that was the expression Honey's twin usually wore. He finally said, "At least she's happy."

"Yeah…" Silences like this would be awkward for Amethyst with anyone else. Liberty had a calming aura, regardless of his Semblance. "Do you ever wonder…?" She paused, licking her lips, trying to find the words. "Do you ever wonder if we could be like that? Despite… you know…" The panda Faunus felt a blush rising on her cheeks. It had been a year, but the subject was still uncomfortable for her.

"You'll find happiness like Bee and Z have with a beautiful woman, Amy," he said, not missing a beat.

"You—! You don't have to say like that…!" She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the redness.

"It's true." But Amy wasn't so sure. There was another pause. The brunette told herself to breathe and she did slowly, small hands still pressed to her face. "Yer a wonderful girl," Liberty said softly. "You'll find someone wonderful to share yer life with. Just like I will. Just like Z and Bee did."

Amethyst peeked out from a space between her fingers. "You're never worried about it?"

She thought she saw his lips pull into a true smile, but her fingers covered the corners of his mouth from her view. "No," he said. Then, he turned away from her and walked towards the hill to his sister and brother-in-law, who were making their way back to the team. Amethyst followed Liberty, staring at the blond short waves of his hair with knitted dark eyebrows.


End file.
